


My Love Is A Song

by GaHoolianGirl



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Bath Houses, Cute, Established Relationship, F/F, Hidden Talents, Married Life, Married Nerds, okay so like...i'm very gay for orochi, this reflects that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 19:38:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8258044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaHoolianGirl/pseuds/GaHoolianGirl
Summary: Once she was there, she made an effort to keep her footsteps light (something she had learned from Kaze) in order to make her presence a surprise to her wife.

  The bathhouse usually only had the sounds of quiet splashing and idle chatter, but it’s chambers echoed with a song familiar yet odd to Corrin.

  
    Orochi?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I really wish Orochi was the gay option for female Corrin...sigh...
> 
> This is the result of a promise I made to myself - if I ever wanna write a M/M or M/F ship I have to write a F/F to accompany it.

Orochi sings to herself.

She wasn’t quite the songstress Azura was, no one could match her, but Orochi had a set of pipes on her. But unlike most of her other talents, this is not one she bestowed upon many. In fact, it was one Corrin only found out by accident. Kagero had given her an all too subtle (re: not subtle) hint that Orochi was in a private bath and maybe _“Milady might give her some company”_.

Enthralled by the prospect of time spent with her beloved Orochi, Corrin all but shed her clothes right there, dashing towards the bath house at a speed which would make Kaze jealous. Despite her enthusiasm, once she was there, she made an effort to keep her footsteps light (something she had learned from Kaze) in order to make her presence a surprise to her wife.

The bathhouse usually only had the sounds of quiet splashing and idle chatter, but it’s chambers echoed with a song familiar yet odd to Corrin.

_Orochi?_

Even more unfamiliar were the words being sung. She recognized a few here or there, but most were lost to her. _Perhaps this is Old Hoshidan?_

No longer content with just listening, Corrin finally made herself known.

“Darling?”

“AH!” There was a splash was Oroshi whirled around, red in the face (and the cause not only the steam), “Corrin!”

“I’m sorry, but I just wanted to hear your lovely voice for a moment more...” she walked into the water, hissing as the warmth touched her skin, “Why have I never heard you sing before?”

Orochi wasted no time in wadding over to her love, pushing some of Corrin’s hair away from her neck, “My art is fortune telling. I chose to hone that rather than spend my time training in a different skill.”

“But you cannot have multiple skills?” Corrin pulled her even closer, placing a gentle kiss on her shoulder. Orochi laughed, but it was uncharacteristically brief as her face fell.

“Orochi likes to win. And with Azura...I didn’t want to enter a competition I could not reasonably win.”

Corrin smiled. Orochi was a mature woman (she blushed at the implication of that, but the heat excused her redness) most of the time...but had this adorable childish side to her as well. They were both just things to cherish about her.

“Very well, I wont push...but perhaps you could sing a song to accompany me on the piano tonight? I would love it if we could make music together...”

Orochi looked hesitant, but only for a moment. She was weak to her wife’s pout. Not many in camp weren’t, “The cards say we shall make music!”

Corrin laughed, kissing her cheek, “You don’t have any cards right now, darling.”

“The cards in my heart!” Orochi said with her usual mirth, gathering Corrin up in a hug. Corrin reciprocated without complaint, reveling in the affection. It was the quiet moments like this that reminded Corrin of how she fell in love with Orochi in the first place.

The diviner could make her laugh with a wave of her hand, but she could also make her feel safe and loved, telling stories of her mother and hugging her like this. Few people outside of her family could make her feel this range of emotions, and Orochi didn’t even need to work hard to do it.

Orochi seemed to read her thoughts, “This feel so warm and safe...our own personal oasis. No one will hurt you here...”

Orochi seemed carefree to most, and the majority of the time, she was. But seeing her wife put through so much pain on a daily basis tore at her heartstrings more than she could ever let anyone know. She had to stay a source of levity amidst the chaos.

...but some people who loved her could see right through that.

“Your pain is not something I want to see, either. We’ll protect each other in the coming days, alright?”

“Very well,” she giggled, “You’re so lucky. You have the great Orochi’s magic on your side!”

“I am lucky...” she leaned forward for _another_ kiss, this time on her lips, “I’m married to the great Orochi.”

Not to be outdone, Orochi leaned down and stole a deeper kiss, turning her wife so red it could no longer reasonably be explained by the heat. She pulled away, tracing her lips with her thumb, “Lucky indeed.”

Corrin pouted again, though it was only for show, “You’re unfair!”

“Like I said, Orochi plays to win~”

By this point, both were breathing heavily.

“I think we’ve been in here long enough...”

Orochi took the initiative to get out, but despite her suggestion, Corrin grabbed her arm so she wouldn’t depart.

“Did...did my mother sing any songs? Or even just know any?” She plead with her eyes, _please don’t say no..._

Her wife’s face softened, “There was a lullaby that she told me she used to sing to you. I could teach it to you, once we’re back in our room?”

Corrin grinned, now doubly eager to depart.

“Maybe we can sing it to...” she paused as she climbed out, offering her hand to Orochi, “We can sing it to our child? I-If we were to have one.”

Orochi took the offered hand, smile fondly, “ I think they would like that very much. As would I.”

They left the bathhouse hand in hand, Corrin smiling as Orochi hummed a tune that soon became the anthem of their love.•

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooooooooo?
> 
> (Also apologies for the title)


End file.
